


The Ring

by Fayth_Delarosa



Series: Reylo Love [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben the fuckable redwood solo, Blushing Ben is my kink, Dom Ben is also my kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, I have a lot of kinks if you couldn't tell, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Poe Dameron is a Good Friend, Poe Dameron is playing cupid, Prompt Fic, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey also needs to TAKE THE THING OFF, Reylo - Freeform, Smooth Ben Solo, Smut, Smut is always the endgame, Tropes, Twitter Prompt, Was going to be a one shot, Will update tags as they come, shameless flirting, that flew out of the window fast, these two are awkward as hell, who can blame him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayth_Delarosa/pseuds/Fayth_Delarosa
Summary: Rey frowned in confusion, following his gaze until it met the glitter of the translucent stones that sat on the metal band. “I don’t see what the big deal is,” she shrugged, moving to lean against the white wall behind her, “it does what it’s supposed to do. And it was your bloody brilliant idea in the first place.”“I said it as a joke! I didn’t think you would actually go out and buy one! Where did you even afford one anyway?”“Amazon.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576996
Comments: 63
Kudos: 232
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore. I barely have time as it is to follow-up with the 3, no wait, 4 fanfictions that are ongoing and I'm adding another one to the mix.
> 
> Someone kill me please XD
> 
> Will try my best on updating!
> 
> Also not Beta Read! >.<
> 
>  **Why did I choose to add another fic into the fold?** Well because the prompt was....very similar to a thing that I went/go through in real life.
> 
> Based on the following prompt https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1230267318032191488
> 
> **Curious Cat Prompt: "Rey is tired of getting hit on by random creeps so she starts wearing a wedding ring. When Ben meets her, there’s all kinds of sexual tension, but he won’t make a move. Rey gets frustrated because she feels like he wants to and can’t figure out why he won’t."**  
> 
> 
> * * *

“How long?”

Rey looked up, her head tilted and brows furrowed in confusion at the person in front of her.

Said person glanced back down to Rey’s desk, pointing with her left hand before clarifying, “your ring.”

Ring? Rey glanced down, following the other persons – Kaydel, her mind reminded her – line of slight before catching the glint of metal.

Oh. _Oh_.

Rey gave a small smile, “Since 2015.”

It technically was true, that was when she received it, after all.

Kaydel’s mouth opened in a small _o_ “At 18?”

Rey’s smile became tight, “Yes, is there a problem with that?”

Kaydel looked like she wanted to ask more but the sound of a male voice interrupted the potential interrogation, “Johnson, please step into my office.”

Her relief was palpable, “Sorry,” she lied, moving to stand, “boss needs me.”

Before Kaydel could reply, Rey quickly sped around her desk and past her, heading towards the set of double doors in which said boss stepped through. Well, he wasn’t really her boss; not her direct boss. Technically, their interactions would be minimal, if not non-existent, at best. But considering this is barely her first week on the job, and he was the only person she remotely knew, she would take all the support she could get.

Rey was one of the newest frontline staff at the Resistance Agency, a non-profit that provides a variety of services to clients in the community. She’s only recently started, a few years after graduating with her bachelors in Psychology with no relevant experience to boot. But through some miracle of miracles, she was hired and she will happily take all the experience she can get.

Rey turned to close the doors behind her before walking over to the desk and crossing her arms, staring down at the roguishly handsome man in front of her, “I had it under control.”

The man gave her a disbelieving stare in return, “Bullshit,” he replied, crossing his arms over his chest as if daring her to say otherwise.

Rey rolled her eyes, “I mean it, Poe. I was just fine on my own. I don’t need a babysitter.”

Poe Dameron’s eyes narrow at her weak rebuttal, “I could see you tense up a mile away, Rey. If I could see it then everyone can see it. You’re like a fucking beacon with a huge sign saying ‘Hey, I’m totally uncomfortable’.”

Rey scowled, “I. Was. Fine.”

Poe came closer, placing a comforting hand on Rey’s shoulder, “Listen, I promised Finn once I knew you were hired that I’d watch over you and help you get situated. That means pulling you out of situations that you’re clearly not comfortable with. Which, by the way, is the _last_ thing you want to look like here, especially when you’re face to face with your clients.”

Rey grimaced, knowing that despite her insistence otherwise, Poe did have a point. She was well aware that she had to maintain a clear and level-headed front with her clients; and that to show any sign of discomfort around them was equal to serving herself up on a metaphorical platter to them.

Possibly a literal one as well.

“Fine,” she groused, conceding his point, her arms still crossed over her chest in mild petulance, “I’ll keep it in mind, boss.”

Poe frowned, sighing and raking a hand through his hair, “look, just…keep yourself out of trouble, okay? I won’t tell Finn about today.”

Her chest felt a little lighter at that, glad to be able to avoid any lectures from her best friend, Finn. Although they both meant well, Rey inwardly wished that they could see that she wasn’t a little kid anymore.

She is 23, dammit.

But she figured that since Poe was letting her get away from something, then she could let this slide once too. Just once. Rey decided a change of topic was in order, “Am I still going over to your house later?”

If Poe noticed her rather tactless attempt at skirting the issue, he didn’t show it, “Yeah, also don’t forget that my friend Ben is coming by. He came back from abroad a few days ago so I wanted to invite him over for a meal together. So wear something nice,” he gaze flickered down, “and for the love of everything, _take that off!”_

Rey frowned in confusion, following his gaze until it met the glitter of the translucent stones that sat on the metal band. “I don’t see what the big deal is,” she shrugged, moving to lean against the white wall behind her, “it does what it’s supposed to do. And it was your bloody brilliant idea in the first place.”

“I said it as a _joke_! I didn’t think you would actually go out and buy one! Where did you even afford one anyway?”

“Amazon.”

Poe rubbed a hand over his face, “Of course you would.”

“It’s the answer to all life’s mysteries.”

“Can you just,” Poe sighed, “can you _please_ just not wear it tonight?”

Rey scowled, “are you trying to set me up on a _date_?”

“No,” Poe answered, a bit _too_ quickly if Rey actually paid attention to his cues, “but I _did_ tell him you’re single and you wearing that ridiculous thing will make me a liar. Seriously, Rey, take that shit off. I’ll make sure to check you when you step through the door.”

Rey groaned dramatically, throwing her arms up in defeat, “ _Fine_ Poe. But I swear if this is some blind date set-up, I will knee you so hard it’ll make you sterile.”

“Well,” Poe offered a smirk, “good thing me and Finn aren’t exactly equipped for kids or planning for them.”

“ _Poe_.”

“Alright, alright,” Poe held his hands out in a placating gesture, “No set-ups. Just make sure you come nicely dress. And I don’t want to see that thing on you.”

“Fine,” Rey replied, turning to open the door and step outside to continue her work.

Completely missing the small teasing smile that remained on Poe’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hears Finn clear his throat, “Ben, this is my friend, Rey. Rey, come say hi to Ben.”
> 
> Rey turns around, ready to sneer at him, and she finds she has to look up, and up, and up, to meet deep whiskey eyes and the softest looking hair she’s ever seen. Her retort instantly dies in her throat because, holy shit, of all the things she expected, she certainly hadn’t thought that he would look so…so…
> 
> Hot.
> 
> Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse is a fickle thing, they like to give me ideas and then as soon as I'm ready to type it out... _poof_ its gone. :(
> 
> But I was able to finish this chapter!! So take that, uncooperative muse!!!

Rey tugged at the hem of her dress for what had to be the hundredth time tonight, annoyed beyond belief that she allowed Finn to cajole her into wearing the damn thing. She had never been a fan of wearing dresses, her current number being one of only 4 dresses to her name. It was a green skater dress with tank sleeve that flared at the waist and ended _just_ at mid-thigh length. It wasn’t even her own purchase but something that Finn made her buy months ago.

But, despite her irritation at her final choice of attire, Rey knew that her fidgeting also had to do with the anxiety bubbling from within her stomach which she really wasn’t even sure why. It wasn’t as if she was socially anxious or awkward in anyway. Really, it seemed nonsensical that _now_ of all times, she would feel nervous. Almost as her whole being was twitching in anticipation…

“Peanut!”

She yelped, her eyes wide in surprise at realizing that she was so busy with her own mind that she didn’t even see her best friend Finn open the door. “Finn,” she smiled, walking through the doorway into the small and cozy, and _slightly_ over-furnished living room and eat in kitchen combo, to greet the only other occupant of this apartment. “Poe!”

Poe glanced up from where he was attentively stirring the pot on the stove to flash Rey one of his signature smiles, “Hey, Rey! Go ahead and sit,” he tilted his head towards four counter stools that lined the kitchen island right behind him before returning his attention back to the food bubbling away.

Rey quickly took one of the seats, smiling as she saw Finn take his position right next to Poe. She was elated to see her best friend from childhood so happy with Poe. He deserved it after spending much of his childhood in foster care in Britain, just as she had. And Poe, while a bit ridiculous at times, was a perfect balance to Finn’s sometimes serious nature.

Even still, she couldn’t help that slight pang of envy she felt at seeing them so lovey-dovey together.

It was something that happened rarely, yet when it did happen it still left a lingering longing within her. Not that she was low on potential suitors…

It was just that they all _sucked_.

It was a thing that she should be used to. Ever since she was a teenager, there would be guys that would relentlessly hit on her, impose themselves on her, as if she should be honored for their company and attention. Fuck that. It certainly didn’t help that a lot of them were creepy, or would turn creepy, with their pursuits.

Which, in turn, prompted her to take what was meant to be a joke made by Poe into reality when she was 18 and found a random item pop up in her suggestions in Amazon.

And for thirty dollars? An absolute _steal_!

Now at 23, she was grateful from the respite from having to face down creeps on a daily basis. It would still happen occasionally, but a quick, and _subtle_ , flash of her ring was usually enough to scare them away.

“—right, peanut?”

“Huh?” Rey asked, genuinely confused as to what Finn just asked her.

“Rey, are you off in lala-land again?”

“Hey!” Rey huffed indignantly, “you’re one to talk.”

Finn smiled in response, “Uhuh. _Anyway_ , I was saying, I hope that you didn’t bring the thing with you, right, peanut?”

“She better have not! I told her I would throw it away if I saw it,” Poe said loudly even though he was only a few feet away from them.

Rey pouted, “I feel like my fiancé should be insulted by your remarks.”

“Rey, you don’t have a fiancé.”

“Yet,” Rey clarified.

Finn sighed, “You don’t even have a boyfriend, Rey! Which, you could get if you’d stop wearing the damn thing and give dating an actual try.”

“Is that why I’m here? Some sort of weird intervention?”

“No, you’re here to eat dinner with us and have fun.”

“Yeah, _sure_ ,” Rey replied, arms crossed over her chest, “you two and this Ben person, right?”

Finn at least had the decency to look guilty. Meanwhile, Poe just remained suspiciously concentrated on the dinner cooking. “Look, give him a chance? I think you’d actually like him,” Poe commented.

Rey snorted, “Whatever,” knowing she was being childish but unable to help it.

A sudden knock on the door jolted Rey and Finn, their gazes back towards the front door. “Can you get that, Finn?” Poe asked, adding what looked like wine into whatever he was making.

“Sure,” Finn got up and made his way to the door. Rey turned back around, her focus on Poe a little more than forced. The anxiety had returned with a vengeance, her whole body vibrating with nerves and anticipation even though she honestly didn’t know _why_. But she was ready to ignore it, ignore _him_ , as much as she could.

Distantly she heard soft words exchanged and then the thudding of heavy footsteps getting closer and closer. Rey steeled herself, ready to put on her best —or was it worse? — scowl and try her hardest to be the most repulsive being on the bloody _galaxy_.

She hears Finn clear his throat, “Ben, this is my friend, Rey. Rey, come say hi to Ben.”

Rey turns around, ready to sneer at him, and she finds she has to look up, and up, and _up_ , to meet deep whiskey eyes and the softest looking hair she’s ever seen. Her retort instantly dies in her throat because, _holy shit_ , of all the things she expected, she certainly hadn’t thought that he would look so…so…

Hot.

 _Shit_.

* * *

“Hey, I’m Ben Solo,” he says, his voice like pure silk against her skin.

Rey swallows several times before managing out, “Hi, I’m Rey Johnson,” proud of herself for being able to manage the words out without a crack. And she swears that his answering smile could easily sway her to do anything. 

What the hell is this? What the hell is _wrong_ with her? Rey tramples down the sudden fluttering of butterflies that she feels inside and gives Ben a small, hesitant smile in return.

“Solo!”

Ben’s smile instantly fades into a scowl as Poe approaches and claps him on the back, “Finally decided to come visit the poor and grace us with your presence, eh?”

Ben muttered something under his breath that strangely sounded like, ‘asshole,’ before replying, “I’ve been out of the country for two years, Dameron. Maybe you should’ve been the one to have visited for once.”

Poe frowns, through it clearly wasn’t serious, “I’m hurt, Solo. Between the two of us, I’m not the one swimming in money here.”

Ben rolls his eyes, and it should be obnoxiously ridiculous the way he does it. It _should_. But if anything it makes him even _more_ appealing.

_Shit._

“Me visiting would imply that I actually _want_ to see you, Dameron.”

“Are you saying you _don’t_ , because if you are, you’re clearly lying.” Poe easily replied back.

“Asshole.”

“Jackass.”

Ben glares, but there was no real heat behind it. Meanwhile Poe held his easily going grin, “You know you love me,” before Ben could reply to his remark Poe added, “Foods ready, by the way. So let’s get this going.”

The others nodded in agreement, and for a moment there were just idle chatter and banter while Poe started serving up the food for each person. The seats were now rearranged, with Rey and Ben taking the two seats at the edge of the kitchen island – and wasn’t _that_ convenient – meanwhile Poe and Finn were seated across from them, doing their best to be mindful of their knees that were pressed up against the counters on their side.

Rey was momentarily lost, her mind honing in on the smell of chicken and garlic and the sight of the creamy pasta on her plate. Her stomach rumbled slightly, and she heard Finn snickering across from her, “Hungry?”

She flushed slightly in embarrassment, mumbling at Finn to ‘ _shut the hell up,’_ before chancing a glance at the massive tower that is Ben Solo who was seated to her right. When their eyes met, she saw him offer another small smile, his eyes sparkling in amusement and she quickly averted her gaze, her cheeks heated and her body shivering slightly.

“Alright, alright,” Poe clapped his hands together, “time to dig in.”

Rey didn’t need to be told twice. Hell, she didn’t even need to be told once, already bringing the fork full of pasta and a piece of chicken straight into her mouth the moment he said dig in. She moaned, relishing in the creamy, garlicy flavor coating her tongue. She heard the sound of someone choking beside her and looked over to Ben, whose cheeks were tinged slightly red and was coughing a few times, possibly to clear his throat, “You okay?” she asked over the mouthful of food.

“Just,” another cough _,_ “fine,” Ben managed to reply. Rey quickly patted him on the back a few times, absolutely _refusing_ to pay attention to how goddamn small her hand looked on his back and how he felt like pure muscle. Though, if anything, her actions seemed to worsen his choking/coughing fit. His cheeks and even the tips of his ears now sporting a healthy shade of pink. “Umm, thanks,” he said, his voice slightly hoarse now.

She beamed at him before realizing that they were definitely not alone and turning her gaze to see both Finn and Poe doing an abysmal job of pretending that they aren’t completely invested in their interaction. Keeping that in mind, she cleared her throat and returned her attention to her dish, bringing another forkful to her mouth, although this time the taste wasn’t as filling.

“Hey,” Poe quickly grabbed the attention of everyone at the kitchen island, “Rey, want to hear about how me and Ben here met?”

* * *

“Oh. My. God!” Rey giggled, her hands clutching at her stomach in an attempt to control her fit of laughter. Her plate has long since been empty, along with the others, the food disappearing into their stomachs during Poe’s rather animated retelling of his and Ben’s first interactions. “I can’t believe you even let Poe drag you into that!” Rey said in between giggles towards Ben.

“I didn’t exactly _let_ him. It was more he forced me into it,” he grumbled in reply, causing Rey’s laugher to grow.

“How did you get away with it?” Rey asked with genuine interest.

“My charm,” Poe easily replied, offering a wink to Rey to which she responded with a roll of her eyes.

“Yeah right,” Ben huffed, adding, “you left me when I wasn’t looking and I had to face the generals wrath all on my own, you ass.”

Rey’s cheeks hurt from all the smiling and laughing she managed to do in just a short amount of time – _has it really been only an hour?_ – but finding that her smiles and the minutes just seem to easily pass by in Ben’s company.

Despite his surly mood and tough exterior she found that he had a wicked wit and sarcastic remarks that easily matched hers. Which, really, was just an added bonus to the fact that he was _very_ easy on the eyes.

“Oh! Rey, guess what? Ben’s also a fan of Galaxy Wars.”

Rey’s eyes lit up at Poe’s statement, “Really?”

She could tell he was a bit thrown off by the sudden statement, his hands raking through his hair in a nervous gesture which revealed the adorable pink blush at the tips of his ears, “Uh, yeah?”

He bit at his lower lip and Rey found herself momentarily distracted by the action, her mind suddenly visualizing what it would feel like to run _her_ tongue across his lips, if they would be as soft as they look, if she could coax him to open his mouth just _enough_ to slip her tongue inside to…

“You watch it?”

 _What?_ “Huh?” she asked, a little breathlessly.

“Have you watched Galaxy Wars?”

It took Rey a few seconds to mentally shake herself away from her previously lust filled thoughts, _get it together, Rey_ , and a few more to actually register his words and form them into a coherent sentence structure, “Y-yeah! I love it!” she manages to only briefly stammer out.

He gives her another smile, something that she’s almost sure doesn’t happen often, especially not the one right now, with a flash of white teeth and everything.

As the conversation between the others carry on, Rey loses focus. Instead, she’s realizing with increasing panic that there’s really no mistaking the fluttering of her heart as well as the unmistakable throb that she just felt in between her legs in reaction to seeing Ben’s smile as well as recalling their easy going banter throughout the night.

And now all Rey can really think about is how to prolong this night, maybe repeat it again but with just her and Ben because she is really curious to know more about him and also just a _little_ curious about the feel of his lips along with other parts of his body against hers as they tumble into her bed, her hands scrabbling to grip at her bedsheets as he slowly pushes _inside_ …

Oh _Fuck_.

No, wait, that’s a terrible word to think of right now.

Holy shit.

She’s definitely in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if I get enough comments, my muse will actually cooperate?? 
> 
> Please leave love, I always try my best to answer all comments. :D
> 
> Hope to update soon!
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And why the hell are you so interested in my love life?” she shot back, partly teasing but annoyed as well.
> 
> “Because I want you to be happy,” he replied easily which would have been so out of character of him except that he followed it up with, “plus you really need to get laid. And be in an _actual_ relationship and not just with your hand.”
> 
> Classic Poe Dameron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Comments are loved <3
> 
> Not beta'd but I did reread so hopefully I caught most of my mistakes!

Rey sat at her desk cursing her luck, her hands pushing away at the keyboard in front of her with a frustrated growl.

It was a shitty start to her Monday, having her computer freeze multiple times and refuse to follow any of her attempts to restart it.

Yet another error message pops up on the screen, repeating the endless loop that it’s been in for the past _hour_. Rey sighs, giving up on trying to play the part of IT and actually find someone that can fix whatever was happening.

“Poe!”

She sees his head pop out from the open doorway that leads to his office, “Yeah?”

“Who do I contact to complain about my computer dying?”

“Oh! Send a ticket to IT help desk.”

Rey sighs, replying in the most even tone she can muster, “How can I, when the computer is dying?”

“Oh. Right. I’ll send it for you then,” Poe paused, scratching at the back of his head, “actually, come in for a second? They might need some information from you.”

Rey scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, “Oookay?” before getting up and walking straight into Poe’s office, closing the door behind her.

Poe is already at his desk typing up the email, not even looking towards her as he asks, “So, when are you planning to call Ben?”

Shit. Rey crosses her arms over her chest, hoping to pass as intimidating and in control of the situation, “Poe, we’re not talking about this.”

“Why not?” Poe’s brows furrow accusingly, “I thought things went over well with dinner.”

Rey rolls her eyes, “and if they did, that means I should immediately call him?”

“Yes.”

“Poe, you _clearly_ have been out of the dating game for a while. Me supposedly liking him does not mean I’ll date him.”

“That’s bullshit Rey and you know it.”

It was. It _totally_ was, and she does know it. But she needs this time apart. That dinner was filled with charged electricity the whole night the more and more that they talked with each other and it was honestly surprising as well as disorienting. Rey can’t remember ever feeling such a pull before, even in those handful of times years ago that she attempted dating before giving up and going the casual route before giving _that_ up and decidedly staying single.

It was...intense. To put it mildly.

“And why the hell are you so interested in my love life?” she shot back, partly teasing but annoyed as well.

“Because I want you to be happy,” he replied easily which would have been so out of character of him except that he followed it up with, “plus you really need to get laid. And be in an _actual_ relationship and not just with your hand.”

Classic Poe Dameron.

“Poe!”

He shrugs, “hey, truth hurts. Doesn’t make it less true.”

Rey is gaping at him, probably in the perfect imitation of a fish, indignation and embarrassment creating a confusing mix within her belly. “Poe, I am only going to say it once,” she walks closer, her arms still firmly crossed over her chest as she leans down towards him, her eyes narrowed and voice lowered to a menacing whisper while maintaining a sweet looking smile, “if you value your dick in any capacity, you’ll stay away asking about what I’m doing with Be—”

“Dameron?”

Rey froze in place, her eyes wide and barely registering the sly smirk that appeared on Poe’s face, looking like the perfect image of the fucking Cheshire cat. She’s heard that voice. She _knows_ that voice. She’s imagined it for the past two nights when she was on her bed at night, touching herself while her imagination ran wild with thoughts of his hands skimming over her body instead of her own.

Rey stands up and turns around stiffly, seeing his own look of shock on his face.

“Ben?”

“Rey?”

“Oh! What a coincidence!” she hears Poe exclaim innocently.

Rey inwardly hurls every curse word imaginable at Poe while outwardly presenting a big smile, “Yes, _coincidence_. I didn’t know you worked here Ben? Poe _certainly_ never told me.” She threw a quick scathing glance at Poe—who seemed wholly unaffected, the fucker—before returning her attention to Ben.

Ben recovers from his own shock, clearing his throat a few times before answering, “uh, yeah, I—uh—work here. You work here too?”

Rey is momentarily stunned by the sight of him. The office lights don’t do him _any_ justice, but…

Fuck.

Seeing his massive hand come up to cover his mouth as he cleared his throat. Seeing the way he practically towers over her and Rey is now visualizing it in her mind; imagines how his huge hands would be caressing her arms, slowly exploring and touching every inch of them, making their way down towards her hips before tightening his hold and pressing her against him, the evidence of his arousal firmly pressed against her stomach. His face would come lower, his lips against her ear as he whispers her name against them; the low timber of his voice a sinful caress, rapidly heating her skin before those same lips move themselves to press against the side of her jaw, slowly tracing the curve of it before pulling away slightly to—

“Rey?”

“What?” she asked, mentally cursing herself for sounding so breathless and shifting her stance to press her legs tighter together, ignoring the throbbing that was occurring between them.

She sees a tick develop in his jaw before he repeats, “You work here too?”

“Oh, yes!” she replies in a slightly higher than normal voice, clearing her own throat this time before she continues, “I’m frontline so I work directly with clients.”

“…What program?”

“Foster care,” she beams slightly, proud of her chosen profession.

The tick in his jaw becomes more prominent which is a momentary distraction from seeing him rake his hand through his hair before she sees the hesitant smile form on his face, “What a coincidence. I work as a Data Quality Analyst. Guess we’ll be in touch for some of your cases.”

“Oh,” her eyes are wide in surprise as she processes all that information, “Are you one of those faceless people that read my notes and then criticizes them?”

It wasn’t meant to be an insult and thankfully he didn’t take it as such, instead offering a lopsided smile as he answers, “Well not faceless anymore, it seems. Gave up my secret identity so now you know who to curse at.”

It was easy to fall back into their playful banter, easy to give him a smile that mirrors his, “So when I play darts to take out my frustration I’ll be sure to image your face.”

He laughs, the sound rich and deep, reminding her just how much he could easily command the scene. Or was it just command her?

And as soon as that thought passes yet another visual comes to mind, one where she’s standing naked and at his mercy. Watching him circle around her like a cat that’s captured its prey and trying to figure out how exactly to consume her.

And she definitely wants to be consumed.

_She imagines as he stops right in front of her, his gaze intense as he issues his instruction, “On your knees, Rey.”_

_And she—oh she just willingly follows, quickly lowering herself to her knees and keeping her gaze down, waiting for his further instruction. She can imagine it as he walks closer, his shoes loud against the floor, the sound of his belt clinking while he works it open, it as well as the additional sound of his zipper opening almost deafening in the otherwise quiet room. She can imagine how he would come to a stop just in front of her, a groan tearing itself from his throat while her own is struggling to bring in enough air before she feels something long, thick, and_ hard _press against her lips—_

“Rey?”

She’s snapped out of her lewd, heated thoughts and stares wide-eyed at the person in front of her, at _Ben_ , “Sorry, you were saying?”

“I was asking if you had any plans for Friday.”

Her heart made a weird skip and subsequent flutter, “Friday?”

“Well, yes, we’re all going to go out for drinks. Didn’t Poe tell you?”

She swiveled around to catch Poe’s admittedly terrible attempt to appear nonchalant, “Must’ve forgotten.”

His eyes readily avoided her accusatory gaze, “Coincidence,” she grits out.

Been seems to misinterpret her reaction as he continues with, “If you’re busy or something, it’s fine. You don’t have to go…”

“No!” Rey answers louder than she wanted, wincing slightly as she quickly adds, “It’s fine, I can go.”

His smile is hopeful, “You can?”

“Sure.”

“Alright,” he nods, running a hand through his hair again, and it’s only then that Rey notices the slight flush at the tips of his ears “great. Yeah.”

However the fuck he manages to look so adorable yet fuckable she’ll never know. The man is a literal _unit_ , a tree she would be more than happy to climb onto and ride six-ways to Sunday. A fuckable redwood. Is that a thing? It might be now. And yet, those small gestures like the one he just did belie his gentle and kind interior which seems to melt through her own exterior of lust and work straight into her heart.

“Yeah,” she breathes, thankful that it doesn’t sound as breathless as before.

They stay there standing and looking at each other for several seconds and Rey feels a strange hum developing in her body, anticipation and excitement welling within her.

At least until Poe manages to effectively end that sexually charged atmosphere, “Oh Ben. Can you help Rey with her computer? I know you’re not IT but since you know about computers…”

Rey closed her eyes, wondering whether she should hug Poe or strangle him for his stupidly open suggestion.

“Sure,” Ben affirms with a grunt, causing a shiver to run down Rey’s spine at the sound. She wordlessly nods and makes her way past Ben, moving straight towards her desk with the sound of his footsteps confirming that he wasn’t far behind. She gestured over to her chair, which he sat down on and began typing in commands she couldn’t even begin to decipher. She leans forward slightly, distantly realizing that in all this time during her interactions with Poe and Ben, she had her arms crossed which were pushing up and accentuating the small amount of cleavage she has. His body heat is easily felt even through her own clothing and _god_ she can only imagine what it would be like to have him skin to skin; how he could burn her and how much she would love it.

What. The. Fuck.

Rey closes her eyes and tries to even out her breathing. This is only their _second_ encounter. Their interactions this time around even shorter than the first time but somehow even more intense. Rey could only blame it on herself, maybe she was imagining this building tension between them. And yet there’s no denying his own reactions in response to her. Could it be that Ben also felt something stirring between them? Or maybe it’s just her hormones and generally ridiculously long dry spell misinterpreting everything happening.

An accidental brush against him caused her to shiver, and she _knows_ that there’s no mistaking the sharp intake of breath from him at the contact.

Holy shit.

Holy _shit_.

Rey suppresses the urge to repeat it again, purposefully this time, in the interest of science; chiding to herself that no matter how much she may want to she was at the _office_ for fucks sake and should be more professional. That and, she doesn’t want to push this, whatever _this_ is, farther without knowing _exactly_ where they stand. And as she continues to watch him diligently working at resuscitating her computer Rey comes to a decision.

Friday night will be the night she breaks this dry spell.

She only hopes that Ben is of the same mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, boy. I think the temperature went up a couple of degrees. 
> 
> Also, prepare for slight comical angst as the misunderstandings come into play soon! But it will be short, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She takes a sip of her coffee, and sees his eyes flick downwards towards her lips and briefly wonders if maybe he is probably also feeling whatever strange pull there was between them. He visibly swallows before asking, “You like broody and intense?”
> 
> “I don’t mind it,” she quietly admitted, biting her lip as she adds, “I actually find it sort of hot.”
> 
> A spluttering sound catches her attention and she sees him slightly hunched over and coughing. She’s at his side in an instant, her mug now forgotten on top of the counter and taking his to place beside it, patting his back while he continues through his sudden coughing fit. It took a few seconds for Ben to recover, coming to stand straight and Rey once again marvels at how fucking tall he is. What did she call him again?
> 
> Oh yes, a fuckable redwood.
> 
> That definitely hasn’t changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I was able to update!!!
> 
> Happy Mother's Day to all who are mothers or have taken on that role. Ya'll the real heroes! 
> 
> Depending on how I blaze through, I might provide another chapter soon!

“Okay, but hear me out. Kyra did _not_ deserve that ending.”

He arches a brow at her while taking a sip from his Darth Vader coffee mug. They were at the kitchen area of the Resistance work office, the only ones there considering it was already after hours. Rey stayed behind to finish some documentation, and yes it was Tuesday but those thing pile up _fast_ , while Ben apparently stayed to look over some case documentation for the audit season. It was when she ran into the kitchen for a coffee refuel that she saw him already there, leaning against the counter while the Keurig whirred away.

Ben is sipping another bit of coffee, and Rey is stuck staring briefly at the way his Adams apple bobs as he swallows. And she can imagine her lips pressing against it, planting a soft kiss on it before trailing further down the sides of his neck, her fingers working to unbutton the white dress shirt and expose some more of his pale skin…

_Stop. It._

“—now?”

“What?”

“I said, do you now?”

Oh yeah, that’s what they were talking about. “Of course,” she maintains, glad that she was able to maintain a steady voice and holding her own mug—a Kylo Ren coffee mug—between her covered hands. The air conditioning was on full blast today, _in 60 degree weather_ —her mind grumpily reminds her—which basically forced her to keep her sweater and gloves on since she arrived to the office. “Kylo shouldn’t have died and you can’t convince me otherwise. They basically gave them ten seconds of happiness just to kill him off and leave Kyra on her own”

“You do realize he was the villain, right?”

“I know that,” she asserts clearly, “but he redeemed himself! He literally gave his life for Kyra! And his whole childhood was warped and messed up from the beginning. Don’t even get me started on Palpatine. He’s a bloody tosser.”

“A tosser?”

“Bloody obnoxious jerk,” Rey clarifies, “with his whole idiotic scheme of trying to sway Kylo to the darkside and then trying to get Kyra to kill him. I mean, how many more plot holes could those people cram in there?”

“Well, can’t argue with that last point,” Ben concedes, taking another sip of coffee, “still, a lot of people weren’t fans of Kylo. I think many would classify him as a…tosser; especially considering that he did kill people and many thought that he was too broody and intense.”

“Well, he did kill people but most of those lives weren’t even on him personally. _And_ Vader killed _children._ That’s some real evil. Besides, what’s wrong with broody and intense?”

She takes a sip of her coffee, and sees his eyes flick downwards towards her lips and briefly wonders if maybe he is probably also feeling whatever strange pull there was between them. He visibly swallows before asking, “You like broody and intense?”

“I don’t mind it,” she quietly admitted, biting her lip as she adds, “I actually find it sort of hot.”

A spluttering sound catches her attention and she sees him slightly hunched over and coughing. She’s at his side in an instant, her mug now forgotten on top of the counter and taking his to place beside it, patting his back while he continues through his sudden coughing fit. It took a few seconds for Ben to recover, coming to stand straight and Rey once again marvels at how fucking _tall_ he is. What did she call him again?

Oh yes, a fuckable redwood.

That definitely hasn’t changed. If anything, that description fits him even more. “You okay?” she asked, making an extremely valiant, if she says her herself, attempt to not focus on how hard his back muscles felt underneath her hand.

“Fine,” he manages out, and it isn’t lost on Rey that this is the second time he’s been reduced to a coughing fit around her. Was he just naturally awkward? She had to admit…the combination between his physical form and his awkwardness was strange and yet, it still fit him. “Fine,” he repeats again, his voice low and gravely in a way that stirs something within Rey, a chill running up her spine.

“Oh, okay,” she says breathily, and she curses herself for how ridiculously easy she’s reduced to a puddle when she’s around him.

His eyes meet hers and she is stunned for a second at how beautiful they are, two orbs of deep, expressive whiskey-colored eyes that seemed to darken the more they stared at one another. It dawns on Rey how close they’re standing next to each other now.

He continues with his intense stare and she wonders if he could see the hidden lust in her eyes, or maybe it wasn’t as hidden as she thought; considering her days have been filled with nothing but thoughts of him. He clears his throat again, moving to grab his coffee mug and straightens his back, looking at her with an indescribable expression, “I should get going now,” he mummers, his eyes straying down to her lips for a brief second before they snap back to her own eyes offering a curt nod and walking off.

Her own eyes felt wide, her body frozen in place and thrumming with energy. The sound of her name on his lips took hold of her, her body turning towards him. He’s turned slightly towards her, his hulking body inches away from the doorway, “See you soon?”

“Sure,” she replies, doing her best to offer an easygoing smile, watching him finally turn away and leave the kitchen. But her attention was far from the sight of him and his broad shoulders and his massive back.

No.

Her attention was still stuck on replaying the memory of his heady gaze and the slight glimpse of a tent in his black slacks that she inadvertently caught before he left.

* * *

“You know, you could always just fuck him.”

Rey groaned, her hand dragging down her face in exasperation while her friend Rose snickered. She texted Rose practically begging to meet her after work and was already regretting it, “It’s not funny,” she grumbles.

“You’re right,” she quickly agrees, _too quickly_ , “it’s hilarious!”

A loud thud is heard when Rey lets her forehead hit the top of the table, sighing audibly, “I’m serious, Rose!”

Her friend Rose is cackling now which is definitely not help Rey feel better, “I,” she wheezes, “I’m sorry,” she manages out between bursts of laughter. Eventually it calms down into giggles before she continues, “But you have to admit, this is approaching fanfiction levels of sexual frustration and comedy.”

Rey lifts her head from the table, “Why are you my friend again?”

“Because you can’t live without me, that’s why,” Rose replied easily, popping a French fry in her mouth.

Rey casts a furtive glance around their surroundings, thankful that no one seems to be privy to her moment of crisis, “Rose!” she hisses.

“Okay, okay,” Rose lifts her hands in a placating gesture, “I got it. I got it. But I seriously think you’re overthinking it.”

“I don’t know though,” she whined, “there’s moments that I bloody swear he might just want me too but then he backs away or I can’t read him anymore. I don’t want to make a move and be wrong, I’d feel like such an arse and he’s so _sweet_ and wicked sarcastic. I don’t want to lose that friendship.” Rey’s staring at her burger and fries intensely, as if it held the answers she needed, “I want to, but I don’t.”

“Rey, you realize if you don’t actually ask you won’t know right?”

“But what if I’m wrong?” Rey sighs, her hunger diminishing which really is a damn miracle considering her stomach is a black hole.

“But what if you’re not?” Rose counters easily, popping another fry into her mouth, “my point is that you _never_ take risks, Rey. Live a little.”

Rey is chewing at her bottom lip, contemplating her friend’s words, “I risked crossing over the pond,” she counters.

Rose simply arches a brow, “and since then.”

Rey simply looks away.

“Hey,” Rose calls out, her hand reaching across the table to squeeze one of Rey’s, “I’m sure you’re overthinking all of this. It sounds like he’s just as lost for you as you are for him. Don’t lose your nerve now. You said that you would face him Friday right?” At Rey’s nod, Rose continues, “Then do it! Make the leap! It’s three days away.”

“And if I’m wrong?” Rey asks again.

“Then he doesn’t deserve you,” Rose replies, “but I’m sure you’re not,” she pauses before lowering her voice and saying, “and I’m sure that you’ll have a very _busy_ Friday night.”

“Rose!” Rey cries out in mortification, a small smile pulling at her lips despite herself and the sounds of Rose’s laughter lightening the mood again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave loveeeeeee
> 
> In the form of comments <3
> 
> And maybe ideas for our two idiots?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as she pulls the key away, she startles at the sudden sight of black dress shoes a few feet away from her letting out a squeak and jumping up, instantly regretting it when the top of her head collides right into the bottom of her desk. 
> 
> “Oww,” she whines, her body slumping down to the floor so her hand can rub at the spot that would surely have a bump soon.
> 
> “Rey?”
> 
> Oh fuck.
> 
> Oh _fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> It's been a hot minute D:
> 
> Life has been shitty, I'm doing better but still dealing with loads of stress which had stifled the muse for a while.
> 
> I'll keep pushing through it though <3
> 
> Also, THIS WAS BETA READ BY THE LOVELY [reylotrash711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711) please click the link for their AO3 and [here for their Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711)

Rey is clutching at the file folder close to her chest, her heart hammering away so loudly that she wouldn’t be able to hear anything else even if she tried. 

It was only Wednesday and one of her cases suddenly decided to flare up. The child in the case began to disclose things to her, things that made her stomach roll and bile rise in her throat. Because of the serious nature of the allegations, a case was called in and an investigation began. Soon after making the call, her supervisor, Jessika Pava, told her to bring the case file with her to the conference room as the higher-ups wanted details about what was happening and how to work through the sudden crisis.

The ride up to the 13 th floor was nauseating. She had never had to go higher than the 9 th for training, and now she was suddenly going to be one level below the owner, Leia. Oh God, would she be there? Rey’s stomach did another turn at the thought. She had only seen Leia in passing, during the rare times when she would visit the other floors to greet the staff; at least, she had been told that it was rare. 

But Leia seemed nice enough, and she had been told that she really did care for her employees; which apparently was a rare commodity in non-profits. Not that Rey would know, this was her first and only experience in this field and she’s only been there a little over a week now. 

Gods, it was only  _ Wednesday _ .

Rey was thankful she kept her gloves on, her hands were shivering within them with a mixture of cold and fear. Even if they were fingerless ones, it at least helped a little.

Her head shot up at the sound of the elevator dinging, the doors opening to reveal a small hallway. The sound of Rey’s short heels clicked loudly against the vinyl flooring right up until she passed through the glass double doors and the sound of her steps were muffled by the dark grey carpet. 

She took in the open floor concept, a copy of the floors she’s already been on though in this floor it seemed like there were fewer work stations than on her floor. She passes by the computer stations, seeing the different people she didn’t know diligently typing away. Rey didn’t even know what department they were from, certainly not from hers at least, considering she’s never seen any of them before, but surely they had to be important considering the floor number. Rey is holding her breath as the conference room comes into view.

_ Room 1304 _ .

It was one of the more discreet rooms, seeing as how the others had one of the walls made of glass which made it easy for anyone to peer through and see the participants. This conference room was all solid walls, and the grey colored door seemed even more daunting the closer she got to it. 

Without realizing it, she was already in front of the door, her hand shaking as it reached out towards the knob. Her breathes are unsteady, and her nausea is worsening. 

Oh God.

She can’t do this.

She’s afraid.

She has to leave.

“Rey?”

The sound of his voice stills her, and she expels out the breath she’d been holding, her heart rate steadying at the low timber. She knows that voice, and it somehow manages to calm her down marginally at hearing it. “Ben.”

Rey turns in time to see him take the last few steps towards her, his large frame easily commanding whatever space he’s in. He’s wearing a navy blue dress shirt and dark grey slacks. And if she hadn’t been recovering from the beginnings of the panic attack she was having moments before she would’ve paused to realize that they were somehow matching today—as she had a dark blue knit sweater and grey dress pants on.

He glances over to see the room number on the plate on the wall before looking back over to her. “Rey, what are you doing here.”

She was enraptured by the worry she could see in his eyes, so much so that it took a second for his question to actually register in her mind, “I, umm, well I was told to be here for a meeting.”

He’s still staring at her in a mixture of confusion and concern, “You were told to be here?” he pauses, “Wait are you here for the Jorge case?”

“Yes?”

“Oh,” he says, still looking at her in concern, “so am I.”

“You are?” Rey asks, absently worrying her lower lip.

He sees the action and his hand twitches slightly, as if he stopped himself from reaching for her, “Yes.”

“Oh God, Ben,” she says, not meaning to sound so worried but unable to stop it from coloring her tone. 

He’s in front of her in an instant, his hands coming up to grasp her shoulders, “Hey, breathe,” he instructs gently.

She begins to take several calming breaths, the weight of his hands helping to keep her grounded. After a few seconds she’s calm enough to offer him a smile, “Thank you,” she says sincerely, “I’ve never had to go through something like this before. I’m nervous.” she admits quietly. Her gaze downcast.

“Rey, look at me.”

She follows his instruction easily, her eyes looking up to meet his. His expression is one of determination, “You’re going to do fine, okay? I’ve seen some of your documentation, it’s impeccable.”

She’s searching but doesn’t see any lies behind his words, “I-” she halts her words, somehow knowing that he wouldn’t allow her a moment to doubt herself and feeling oddly comforted by that, “Thank you, Ben,” she says before she tilts her head and asks, “Are you here for the conference too?”

He glances over at the door briefly, “Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, I know you’ll do just fine,” he says, giving her shoulders a slight squeeze and offering her a smile. ”I’ll be right there for support.”

Her heart swelled at his words, letting it soothe her remaining nerves, “Okay.”

His smile widened, “Ready?” 

She huffed, “Not really, but at least I’m not at the verge of throwing up.”

“Would make for an,  _ ah _ , interesting way to start a meeting.”

“Ben!” she lightly smacked his shoulder, realizing that his hands still hadn’t left her shoulders, feeling the sheer size of them dwarf her shoulders and a blush creeping up her cheeks at the direction her thoughts were going. Rey clears her throat, pleading with her mind that it behaves for once, “Well, they’re probably waiting.”

He seems to understand, and pulls his hands away. She instantly regrets it, wanting his warmth back on her but bites her lower lip to stop herself from saying something stupid. He also seems to want to say something but instead nods towards the door, signalling for her to go ahead. 

She turns around to face the door, grasps the handle and, with one final deep breath, opens the door. 

* * *

Rey is sitting back at her desk at seven in the evening reflecting on her day. The conference had been a whirlwind of questions and discussion and the number of people involved would’ve been enough to throw her into a full-on panic attack.

It would have, had it not been for Ben.

He had been a grounding force for her the entire time, even speaking up and advocating for her when the vice president questioned her follow-up, letting the people in the room know that her documentation had shown that she would try and question and engage the child but that anytime she would broach the subject of his parents, he would shut down and shy away from further engagement. 

She couldn’t even describe the emotions she felt at remembering the way he defended her.

She also couldn’t describe the well of anxiety when she saw Leia staring at her with an intensity that could have easily reduced her into a puddle of nerves if it were possible.

Her intensity was strangely familiar…

The sounds of voices are distant, most likely the rest of the people that were on this floor finally packing up to leave. She hears the conversation grow fainter, and suddenly cut off, likely being due to the elevator doors closing. She sighs, glancing back over on the file folder that sat on top of her computer keyboard. 

All that discussion during the conference ended with a plan being made and agreed upon. Several interventions are now being put into place to help the child process and a detective called today asking for her to accompany the foster mother and child to the Child Advocacy Center for a forensic interview as well as a medical examination. It had been a dizzying roller-coaster and Rey still felt unsure if she was back on solid ground, but it had at least settled to the point where she no longer felt her stomach bottoming out. 

She takes the folder and ducks underneath the table, accessing the rolling filing cabinet underneath it to put the file away and lock the drawer. Just as she pulls the key away, she startles at the sudden sight of black dress shoes a few feet away from her letting out a squeak and jumping up, instantly regretting it when the top of her head collides right into the bottom of her desk. 

“Oww,” she whines, her body slumping down to the floor so her hand can rub at the spot that would surely have a bump soon.

“Rey?”

Oh fuck.

Oh  _ fuck _ .

“Ben?” she croaks out, trying to look around but still unable to see. The muffled sounds of footsteps could be heard as the dress shoes she saw moments before disappear from her view. The bright lights of the office flooded her vision when her office chair is suddenly pulled away and she glances up and up,  _ and up _ , and sees his pale beautiful face look at her with clear concern.

“Are you okay?” he asks, bending down to extend his hand towards her. She smiles and accepts it, her smaller hand completely dwarfed in his and allowing him to pull her up. The heat of his touch is searing her, even with the goddamn gloves on and Rey is left looking up at him, her mouth slightly open. A tick formed in his jaw and he let go of her hand. “Hold on,” he says before walking off.

Rey is left gaping at his retreating form, confusion overtaking her. What did he come here for? Why did he walk off like that?

Is he coming back?

At least the third question was answered for her when she saw him appear from around the corner, holding onto what looked like a blue gel pack. He stops just in front of her and her breath fucking stops when he himself gently puts the ice pack against where she bumped her head earlier. “Sorry, there was no ice. The machines busted, so I had to get my ice pack,” he said by way of explanation, not that she could even process his words right now.

English was very hard at the moment.

“Oh,” is all she is able to muster, her gaze fixed straight ahead at his muscled torso. She can see how the fabric of the shirt strains against his muscles, the poor buttons holding on for dear life. She swallows back the lump in her throat, mentally chastising herself  _ again _ for being unable to keep those errant thoughts in check; at least until she’s back home and in bed. Rey forces herself to focus on his face instead and that only slightly helps.

Because his eyes are decidedly looking further down from her face, solely honed in on the slim column of her neck and the peak of her collarbone. His lips are parted and she sees his pupils dilated, his breath seems to be slightly labored. All of him is so much, too much really, and his reaction to her is only fueling her further.

She doesn’t think she can wait until Friday.

But just as quickly as she saw it, it disappeared again, his face now one of cool indifference. The only thing that was visible was the tick in his jaw as he steps back and holds the ice pack out to her. She takes it, her fingers shaking slightly and holds it close, “Thanks,” she breathes.

“Don’t mention it,” he replies, raking a hand through his hair. “I should get going,” he says, but stays rooted in place, “you can...uhhh, just leave the ice pack in the freezer. I can get it tomorrow.” 

She’s frozen, watching him offer a small smile and hearing him bid goodbye. She’s stuck in place as he turns and walks away. Her mind is continuously replaying the memories of today; seeing the different dynamics that was Ben Solo. The conflicting change between him being friendly and open, to his intensity, to his restraint, and all she can think about is how confusing he’s being with his messages.

All she can think of is, what the  _ fuck _ is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave love in form of kudos and comments!!
> 
> I definitely try to read and reply to them all!

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the picture of the person with the ring on their hand is me.
> 
> I wasn't lying when I said I went/am going through something similar to this.
> 
> So some aspects of this fic will be directly inspired/taken from events that happened to me irl. So you all get to enjoy moments of my awkwardness forever memorialized in this fic.
> 
> Again, someone kill me.
> 
> Also, for those curious as to **where** I got the ring from....
> 
> Amazon. Legit. Not Kidding. Amazon.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00E9EFZYO/ref=ppx_od_dt_b_asin_title_s00?ie=UTF8&psc=1
> 
> It's no longer available but...best use of $30 ever XD
> 
> Also, please feed my muse with comments. It's the only thing that keeps her going <3


End file.
